


Cupcakes

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Free!
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Kids, M/M, fluffff, fluffy fluff, grumpy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proper Summary: Every Friday for the last month Makoto has been sneaking cupcakes in Haru's bag resulting in a dirty bag. Annoyed Haru eventually asks Makoto 'Why ?'</p><p> </p><p>DIFFERENT TIMELINE , MAKOTO AND HARU ARE CHILDREN IN THIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

Cupcakes. Those damn cupcakes again. They were squashed in his bag; the green frosting had leaked out and now caked his books in his bag. The vanilla base had turned into crumbs and the dolphin lollies that decorated the top were now covering the back of his book. 

Haru glared harshly at the cupcakes, Makoto had done it again. For the past month, every Friday his best friend had snuck cupcakes into his bag. Each time they ended up squashed and inedible. The boy grumbled to himself as he dumped all of the contents out of his bag. He grumpily pulled his sticky books apart and tossed them to the side. 

“Stupid Makoto” the young boy mumbled to himself, grabbing his bag Haru put it straight into the washing machine and turned it on. 

“Haru-chan! Come to the pool with me!” came the voice of the devil, narrowing his deep blue eyes. Haru walked to his unlocked door and pulled it open with too much strength. The door slammed into the wall outside of it and Makoto stood there with wide green eyes and a pouted lip.

“You” began the annoyed dolphin who crossed his arms angrily to emphasise his mood. 

“Eh?” nervously Makoto pointed an unsure finger towards himself; his eyes were wider than the moon itself and trained on his taller friend who glared daggers at him.  
“Stop putting cupcakes in my bag they always make a mess!” shouted Haru with a strong voice, Makoto flinched at first and then looked away shyly. “I have to” he mumbled, averting all eye contact with the blue eyed boy. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose with a confused expression, Haru sighed before he asked “why?”, at this Makoto smiled a gentle smile with a tilt of the head his eyes were back to staring intensely at Haru. 

“Mummy, said I should do it to show someone I like them...” the awkward boy explained his voice became softer at the end.  
Surprised Haru looked over his side with a slight blush covering his cheeks; he knew very well what type of like Makoto meant. It was the type the girls at school had for his friend; always staring at him and giving him chocolates. 

With jerky movements Makoto took a step up to Haru, the latter payed no attention and trained his eyes on a stray white cat sitting in his yard. He didn’t expect to feel a pair of lips on his cheek. As soon as he felt them though, they were gone. Makoto shyly jumped off the porch and ran away from Haru’s house with a face resembling Rin-rin’s hair. 

 

The next Friday Haru checked his bag to receive a surprise, this time Makoto had put the cupcake in a plastic container, and it was still good and untouched. Smiling at the fish decoration covering the blue icing, Haru took the cupcake out. His eyes scanned over it searching for anything to put him off it. When he decided the cupcake to be perfect he took a large bite. Immediately he spat it out, the cupcake was extremely salty and tasted like the ocean, he stared at the cupcake wide eyed with a disgusted look.  
Makoto must have made it.


End file.
